1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise machines, and is specifically directed to a motorized exercise machine adapted for portable mounting on hospital bedrails and adjustable with respect to the patient to permit a bedridden patient to exercise either the hand, arm and shoulder, or alternatively, foot, ankle, leg and knee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a wide variety of prior art of exercise and therapy machines, both motor driven and otherwise, for exercising or conducting specific therapy movements of one or another set of muscles of the body of the user or patient.
Examples of a muscle-specific exercise machine are contained in the following United States patents, all of which are directed to therapy or exercise of leg, ankle and foot muscles: U.S. Pat. No. 206,902 to Kost; U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,534 to Nelson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,261 to Small, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,220.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,633, Heilbrun discloses an adjustable, multi-function motorized exercise apparatus. In. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,376, Praprotnik discloses an exercise machine for restoring lost movement caused by arthritis in the shoulders, elbows and wrists.